Witchblade vs The Darkness
Witchblade vs The Darkness is a one-shot comic crossover between Witchblade and The Darkness comics series. Synopsis Jackie's old friend gets in trouble, this sets him on a crash course collision with NYPD finest detective Sara Pezzini. Characters * Jackie Estacado * Sara Pezzini * Anthony Pinetti * Joey Alvarino * Nottingham Darkling Plot Summary Sara Pezzini is called to a crime city. In an alleyway a dead body lays inside a car. The victim is Anthony Pinetti a mob enforcer for Franchetti family. He was shot at close range and the scene looks less like a mob hit and more like crime out of passion. Inside on the seat, Sara finds the murder weapon and decides to dust it for prints. She finds this all too easy. Meanwhile, Jackie Estacado gets a call from Joey Alvarino. Back in the day, Joey was one of the good guys working for the Franchetti family. But then something just snapped inside him. All of sudden, he just started not to care anymore. Joey gambled and drank away everything he had back when Jackie was a kid. Because of this, Frankie Franchetti had to cut all ties with Joey. He probably would have turned up dead right then and there if it weren't for everything Joey did for the family. Jackie still owes Joey for saving his life once, when he was too young to really know what almost happened to him. And that's why Joey turns to Jackie for help. When he arrives at Joey's house, the nervous man lets him in. Joey explains, that he just killed Anthony Pinetti. Jackie recalls, that Anthony did business with them once and he's a real piece of work. Joey tells Jackie, that they both were pretty drunk and it happened so fast, that there was no time to clean up all of the evidence. Now he surely faces at least twenty years in prison. Having heard this, Jackie tells him, that he can't do anything about this situation and Joey is on his own. Joey then explains, that Jackie just doesn't understand him. He had to kill Anthony in order to put the past to rest and straighten his life. Elsewhere, Sara is finishing up her case on Joey, having identified his fingerprints and enough people who saw Anthony leave with him. Suddenly, she hears someone outside her office. As she goes outside with her gun drawn, she sees a pack of Darklings surrounding her. A Darkling, looking like Ian Nottingham, attacks her, but is quickly shot down. He then points out, that she can't shoot them all. Sara corrects him, saying that he shouldn't be so sure. She then manages to kill all the Darklings and goes to look for Jackie himself, having concluded that the Darklings were just a distraction. Sara tracks Jackie back to her office and prepares to face him, knowing that without the Witchblade, she has little chance in stopping him. As she enters, Sara orders Jackie to stay away from the desk and stop tampering with the evidence. Jackie doesn't listen to her and tells her to leave now. She refuses, causing Jackie summon the Darklings and take her gun away. Thinking, that Jackie will kill her now, Sara tells him to get over with this. Jackie then explains, that the guy she got in her report, Joey Alvarino, used to be a stand up guy. But then something happened to him. He started drinking and doing drugs. That lasted until this morning, when Jackie received a call from him. Turns out, Anthony Pinetti was his friend for a long time. They were both junkies and they were coming down from a really bad binge last night, when Anthony started bragging about his sex life. He mentioned some girl he picked up a long time ago, and said that she wouldn't cooperate, so he raped and killed her. The girl was Joey's girlfriend at the time, and she was his whole life. When the cops found the body, it was so mutilated they had to ID her with dental records. When Joey found about this, it completely ruined him and he just stopped caring. That's why Joey killed Anthony. But when he did this, he wasn't thinking straight and left evidence leading to him. Jackie adds, that even if he didn't owe him, he still be here. After hearing this, Sara refuses to cooperate with this. She tells Jackie, that there are courts for this short of thing and taking law into your own lands is no solution. Jackie believes, that it doesn't matter what the circumstances are, as the jury would crucify him in court. He debates that this is Joey's chance of redemption and they don't need to throw away his life too, like Anthony's. Still, Sara can't let Joey to get away with murder as its the ultimate crime and Jackie is no supreme court. Although for a second, Jackie ponders to hurt Sara, he decides not to. He then leaves this matter in Sara's hands, adding that if she wants to ruin somebody's life for her ideals, he's not gonna stop her. Angry Sara then leaves, telling Jackie to turn off the light and lock the door when he's done. Trivia * The events depicted in the issue, take place before Witchblade Issue 25. Category:Comic Volumes Category:One-Shot Category:Comic Crossovers